Arya Stark
'Arya Stark '(born Novermber 23, 1996) is the third child of Eddard Stark and Catelyn Stark. She is eighteen and currently a first year student at Dragon Gate University where she studies criminology and criminal justice. She is currently played by Kr!s. Family * Eddard Stark, father * Catelyn Stark nee Tully, mother * Jon Snow, presumed half-brother, actual cousin * Robb Stark, brother * Sansa Stark, sister * Brandon Stark, brother * Rickon Stark, brother * Lyanna Stark, aunt (deceased) * Benjen Stark, uncle Background Born third of the Stark children, Arya's spent much of her life suffering from the middle child curse. While loved by all of her family members, there has always been a distinct sense that she doesn't quite belong. As a young child, Arya's penchant for more physical activities often left her at odds with her mother and sister, leading her to develop a close relationship with the also ostracized Jon Snow. Her aggressive nature also led her into constant fights with the children she went to school with. To keep her suspensions, and therefore ability to cause trouble, at a minimum, Eddard hired a Braavosi Grandmaster named Syrio Forel to teach Arya martial arts. As a practitioner of a rare form of Tai'Chi'Chuan of the highest order, Syrio spent years training Arya in the ways of the martial art. He also introduced her to a religion from his homeland of Braavos, the worship of the God of Death, called Him of Many Faces. This helped her to channel her often explosive anger into something productive, and proved to have a deep effect on her personality as a whole. Unfortunately, Syrio was killed during a mugging by two thugs from Lannisport, Polliver Algood and Rickard Brax. She learned from her father, then police commisioner, that the two were well known associates of a drug lord named Meryn Trant who has also been linked to the Lannister family. In her grief, young Arya spent a lot of time wandering the various boroughs of the city, getting herself into all kinds of sordid trouble which by some strange luck she managed to survive. It was during this time that Arya met Mycah Hill, a King's Lander who had taken to the streets to escape his abusive, alcoholic father. A soft-hearted boy, he had strong opinions about the Lannisters, believing firmly that they were responsible for ruining his life. Arya, who shared this hatred, quickly formed a bond with Mycah. Sadly, he suddenly disappeared. Street rumor lays the cause of the boy's disappearance at the feet of Sandor Clegane, with whom Mycah was last seen. A year later, Eddard Stark was accused of the murder of Robert Baratheon. Arya's life tailspinned at that point, and she resolved to finally being her mission to avenge the wrongs done to her throughout her life. She created the List of Thieves, a prayer she whispers every night to Him of Many Faces that lists names of all the people she believes responsible for Syrio and Mycah's deaths, as well as Eddard's imprisonment. Recent History Following her father's imprisonment, Arya enrolled at Dragon Gate University, where she studies criminology and criminal justice in hopes to pursue a career as a police office like most of her family members. However, unbeknownst to all but a select few, Arya has begun endeavors into the Westerosi criminal underbelly. After recieving an anonymous tip regarding one of the many names on her List of Thieves, ''she stalked and murdered Rickard Brax in an alley near Tarbeck Hall, a bar in Casterly Rock. Personality Arya is a spunky young girl with a quickly ignited temper. Despite this, she is a generally good natured person with strong opinions. She's unafraid to speak her mind, and has a tendency to be impulsive. However, when she is on the hunt, Arya is almost frighteningly patient and controlled, and takes great joy in her success. A studious student, Arya has an endless curiosity and loves learning about anything that can hold her interest. She also possess the trademark Stark honor, though hers tends to reveal itself more in the righteous need to avenge perceived wrongs. Like most Starks, Arya is incredibly loyal, and once her trust is lost, it is very difficult to get back. Relationships * Mycah Hill: Though Arya abjectly refuses to discuss the matter, it remains fact that the young street urchin was her first kiss. Her affection for him shows itself in her desire to avenge his disappearance. Trivia She currently lives in White Harbor #257 She owns a small knife named Needle, which was gifted to her by her brother, Jon Snow. A skilled fighter, she practices a rare form of tai'chi'chuan, also called ''water dancing. She considers herself a member of the The Faceless Men, a group of practitioners of a Braavosi religion that worships Him of Many-Faces. Her knowledge of the religion is limited though, and presents itself only in the form of her List of Thieves and the murders of those upon it. She has a tattoo at the base of her neck that reads Valar Morghulis, a Valyrian phrase meaning 'all men must die.' Category:Stark Category:Winterfell Category:Characters Category:Played